


Happy Rose

by Bluwwo



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Friendship, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluwwo/pseuds/Bluwwo
Summary: Yor worked as a hitman since young age, she never met anyone like her, and because of her one and only worry was raising Yuri, she didn't have many friends.She is now a grown woman, and still the only people she knows were her husband, daughter, brother and...Her coworkers, coworkers that only mocked her.But she got the chance to meet people like her! But will this lonely rose finally meet other powers of nature like her?
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Happy Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! My second work! Yay! This time I tried to do everything by my own, soo many things may not be right so I apologise I'm advance.
> 
> Those new countries and sea were made by our discord server, it's a really cozy and nice place.
> 
> I wanted to make Yor know people like her because my baby is so lonely (._.)
> 
> And I'm sorry if anyone be out of character, I did my best!
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy your read!  
> Yay

Yor Briar-Forger, a 27 year old woman, who works as a hitman since young age, the woman also has another job as a city hall clerk.

She's seen as weird by her coworkers, they're mean to her by the most of the time. They used to mock her singleness before she met Loid, but even being now, technically, married, they still mock her reclusive nature.

While her secret job had none of that, she worked alone after all, she always thought that she was the only hitman in that country, when she compares her homeland with other countries beyond the  _ Bluw sea _ , such as: Lacrowia, Senpia, Roskistan, Esperiv or other ones. It seems that Ostania has more rotten apples than anyone else, which she needs to get rid of.

But then, someday, the phone rings. Yor was in the kitchen, she left the dishes behind and rushed to her bedroom to answer her “work” phone.

As she picked up the phone, the recognizable husky voice was heard.

“Excited today, heh?” The shopkeeper said, taken aback by her employee’s rush answer.

“Unfortunately, dear, there’s no client for you, at least today. I’ll be throwing the first Get-Together with other “coworkers” of yours. I think it would be nice if you come, it’s a great opportunity to meet new people” The husky voice said in a soothing tone.

A party, she already went to some patrys at the houses of her coworkers. And they never end very well, at least for her. Having to deal with tireless mockery from them without showing her other side was tiring, almost exhaustive. 

She thought things could get worse in a party with people that do killing for living.

She stuttered a bit before answering.

“I don’t think it would be a good idea…” The young woman flinched nervously.

“Dear, I know your coworkers give you a hard time, but please, give it a shot, they’re just like you, there’s no need to worry. If you decided to come by, it would be on the next saturday, at 7 pm, in the Quartz Hotel, northeast ballroom, your ‘job attire’ is the dress code.” Even just calling her to do a dirty job, the shopkeeper acted like a supporting grandma that Yor never had.

“Fine… Even if I don’t come by, thanks in advance for the invitation.”

“How could I not invite the royalty among the contract killers?” Shopkeeper said chuckling softly. “See you soon.”

The woman turned off the phone and thought about the invitation, should she really go?

Yor tried to hide those thoughts and went back to the house chores, her daughter and husband would come back soon, and she had been improving her cooking, so she would make the dinner that night.

The petite girl arrived from school happy, she was invited to her best friend’s birthday party and showed the beautiful invitation to her mother.

_ ‘This sort of thing is natural, isn’t it? Hm, about my own invitation...Should I really go?’  _ The woman thought to herself.

And then she pictured everything that could go wrong, the people would be meaner, or even try to physically harm her, creating an unnecessary blood bath. The woman was reading the shining pink invitation with an insecure frown, with her mind traveling to that Saturday at 7 pm, totally unaware that her daughter was reading her mind at that very moment.

_ ‘Is mama going to a party? A party with people that would make boo-boos on her?!”  _ The little girl thought.

_ “They’re just like you.”  _ Yor remembered the Shopkeeper’s statement.

_ ‘Fine, Yor, try to be positive, it wouldn’t be that bad, right?’  _ The woman thought.

_ ‘They are just like mama?’  _ In that moment, the little girl just imagined a room with a bunch of “Yors”, and then, when she entered the room, all the “mamas” went to hug and cherish her.

The little girl smiled to herself.

“Mama! Mama! If you go to a party, can I go with you? I would be a good girl, I promise!” The girl was hopping up and down cheerfully.

“Ahn? Anya… I-I don’t think that, this kind of party would be nice to you…” The woman nervously said, caressing her daughter’s hair.

_ ‘What if someone tries to hurt her, I would have to end up with everyone there, I don’t want her to see this sort of thing’  _ Yor thought.

And then the little girl’s mind pictured all of the “mamas” fighting and killing each other, her mama was right, and she wouldn’t like to see that sort of thing either.

“Hm, nevermind mama… You’re right! I have Becky’s party to go!” She said while giggling.

“Well said, about that, what would you like to buy to give Becky?”

The party would be in two weeks so they have time.

“I think she would like something expensive…”

The woman giggled

“Yeah, I think she would like that too...But do you want to know what I think she would like more? Maybe a homemade gift!”

The little girl became excited with her mama’s idea.

“Yes! Yes! Let’s go make those  _ Honkmaids  _ gifts!” Anya pulled her mama’s hand to her bedroom, where they discussed gift plans and ideas for the whole afternoon. 

When the sun settled down, the woman got out of her daughter’s bedroom and headed to the kitchen to make the dinner. An edible dinner.

The dinner time came by and with it,Yor anxiety, would they like it?

Loid came home one hour before the dinner, he was in a Get-Together of the hospital, coincidentally.

Fortunately, her meal was approved, and with a happy night, ended up one more day at the Forger Household.

  
  
  
  


The week passed by and with it, Yor’s anxiety just increased, she had clients today and was serving them well with her needles.

But then her mind started to wander thinking about the party that was close. She didn’t realize that she sliced the eyes of one of her “clients” because of her distraction.

The man’s scream snapped her out her transe.

“Oh my! I’m sorry! Here let me help you.” And with a throat slice and heart stab, the man died immediately. 

After finishing her job, the Thorn Princess went to the phone to call the Shopkeeper.

“The work is done.”

“Great...So? It’s tomorrow, have you already decided?”

That subject again…

“I...Will answer tomorrow, ok?” And then she quickly turned off the phone and headed home.

  
  
  


Saturday has come, and Yor Briar-Forger, the 27 year old woman, who works as a hitman since young age, is looking in the mirror.

She glances at her voluptuous figure that is being hugged by her black attire, she always wore it, but now it looked odd, she even tried some makeup, light red gloss and crimson blushed cheeks. She gave a turn glancing at her own image.

“It wouldn’t be so bad, right?”

Then, two knocks at the door

“Come in.” She said.

The door was opened by her fake husband asking if she could go to Anya’s school meeting on Monday. but when he glanced at her, his jaw slightly dropped and he’s left speechless.

“Hm… Is there any special occasion?” The spy put himself together as quickly as he could, and asked. 

Turning his face, of course, how could he stare at her that way? He thought.

“Hm… There will be a Get-Together with my co-workers.” She answered blushing because of his earlier intense gaze.

“Oh, is that so? I can go with you if you want to, let me just get ready…” Loid said, already rushing to his room.

“No! Wait! Is just for workers…” That was the excuse she managed to make that quick.

But she didn’t realize that she left her room to warn her husband, giving him a better view of herself with her beautiful black dress. Twilight blushed and cursed himself for staring at her for so long, but how could it be helped? When his own wife looks like a beautiful obsidian ruby right in front of his eyes.

The little girl became curious about her parents thoughts so she ran where they were.

Anya gasped seeing her mother, besides she already saw her with the dark attire when she read her mother’s mind, seeing it right there was another thing, it wasn't a surprise that her papa reacted that way.

She looked like a princess!

“Mama you look so beautiful!” The little girl said scanning her mother up and down with stars in her eyes.

“Oh… Thanks dear.” The assassin blushed,and nervously went back to her room to pick up her purse and hide her needles.

“I-I’m going now.” She bashfully said, waving slightly at her husband and giving a peck on her daughter's forehead.

“Have fun mama!” Anya shouted.

  
  


Yor walked to the said hotel and took a deep breath before entering, she searched the ballroom and took a peek hiding behind a column, then she swallowed and stepped in.

And she was taken by surprise after realizing that there were only women in that place, old, young, gorgeous, strong and dressed to kill...Literally.

She hesitated entering but then a tall and young ginger woman sighted her.

“Oh, hello there! Why so shy? Come in girl!” The ginger said giggling.

She wrapped Yor’s arm with her own and took her inside the ballroom, taking her to two other women.

“Hello there, good evening!” said gently, a blonde.

“G-good evening…” Yor answered.

“Is this your first time? You must be new then!” said cheerfully, a woman with curly hair.

The ginger hugged Yor and said.

“If that is so, welcome! Don’t worry we’re only dangerous to the traitors.” She giggled

The Thorn Princess neither bothered correcting them, the sudden sweet reception made her heart warm.

“Well, let's do it right, I’m  _ Feuer _ , you can say I’m kinda pyromaniac…” She said smiling.

Feuer was a young ginger with freckles on her nose, she had yellow eyes and her wavy hair was braided in a boxer style, her killing attire was black boots, transparent black tight high hold-ups that was linked to a black shorts by garter belts, she used an open shoulder gray short dress, with a big cut starting on her waist. Her killing techniques were fire related, she used flammable or hot daggers as weapons or the fire itself.

"Your outfit is so pretty, it looks like ashes." Yor stunned said.

"Thank you so much! My husband likes it a lot too." She said smiling.

"Are you married?" Or is she in a sham marriage like her?

"Yes, I am" She said in a loving tone. "I got married quite young, actually, at 16 years old. I have three kids by now!" She said smiling cheerfully.

"And does he know about your job?"

"Yeah he does, he supports me and understands my reasons, he even says that he has a thing for dangerous women" she giggled.

Yor felt a bit of jealousy, someone like herself could get married, could have a "normal life".

That made her think

_ "What if I tell Loid about my true self… Would he still accept me?" _

But she swept those thoughts away, not all men could be supportive as Mr.  _ Feuer _ .

"But hey! Your outfit is gorgeous too! Is so pretty, it fits you." Feuer said.

"Yes, you're right she is so beautiful!"

"It is even hard to believe that such a cute maiden kills people." the curly haired woman said giggling.

"Yeah, you can say that, she's really gorgeous."

"Oh thanks…" The Forger thanked while blushing.

"But Feuer, I envy you, I'm still waiting for that moron to gimme the ring!" The woman with curly hair said upset.

"What,  _ Felidae _ ? Your boyfriend didn't propose to you, yet?" The blonde said laughing.

"Not at all! He is working aboard in Senpia… I already gave him hints of what I want but he's dense as a rock! Will I really need to scratch his face so he can take a hint?!" She said whimpering.

Yor giggled with the other women, she was having a good time.

Felidae was a young short woman with a slim-thick figure, she had short curly auburn hair and grayish eyes. Her killing attire was a sleeveless, short, tight and black jumpsuit with a blue metallic glow, knee high black boots with a black shredded tights and black arm socks. Her killing techniques were close combat, inspired by felines, so her weapons were a chained dark silver bracelets with claws on each finger, the claws were retractable, and could reach 2,7 inches long.

"That's one of the perks of being single." The blonde said approaching Yor.

"Oh I forgot to ask, what is your killing technique?" Felidae asked smiling.

"I bet, she's a femme fatale, men must be on her like flies!" The blonde said.

"Another  _ Venus _ then?" Feuer said giggling.

"Uhm… Actually, I'm married!" Yor answered smiling with a light blush.

"Really? Oh your husband is a really lucky bastard… Husband… When will I be able to refer to him like that" Felidae said whimpering again.

“Why don’t you propose to him? That’s what I did…” The Thorn Princess tried to reassure the feline assassin.

“She’s insecure, she thinks he doesn’t like her.” The blonde explained. "That's why I always say: Kill all men"

“Oh… So just scratch him, he deserves it, I agree with jer” Yor said giggling, making the women laugh with her.

With her, not of her.

“And about your question, I use these needles.” Yor picked up her weapons and showed to her colleagues.

“Wow, so original, pretty cool!” Said Feuer touching the needles.

“Thanks, now I realized, how do you ladies know each other? As far I know, this is the very first time that we have a Get-Together…”

“Some of us already made missions together so we started to hang out! You can join if you want.” The blonde said.

“Oh, and what about you? I don’t know you yet.”

“Right, I’m sorry about that, I’m  _ Venus.” _

Venus was a tall curvy woman, not as tall as Feuer, with blond waves and crimson eyes, her killing attire was simple, a long tight purple dress, with a great cut in her left reg, revealing her hold-up black socks with black heels, her makeup was strong with purple-green eyeshadow and red lipstick, she was gorgeous. Her killing technique may not be violent, but is as deadly as the other’s ones, in fact, Venus was a total science nerd, searching and making all the types of poisons and venoms that Chemistry was able to create, she placed the poison on a syringe and hid it in a special place on her purse, so she would pretend to dump the target and then poison them, if she was getting a lot of work she would normally use a sedative pistol, or use her own heels that hides blades. Because of her stunning demeanor people easily trusted her, and that was the good moment to attack. 

“Nice to meet you! You said you’re single, right? Do people don’t suspect you?” 

“Well, I live with my disabled little sister, so I have an alibi.”

The four women kept chatting until an imposed figure approached them, a tall woman with a white and lilac color palette attire, and a white mask with a lilac lotus on the center. The new figure took off her mask revealing a mature face, along with grayish hair.

  
  


“... Lotus.” This is what Yor managed to say, her mentor, in front of her, the legend among the contract killers.

“It seems a flower can recognize another one, I’m glad to see my rose bud again, and gladder to see that she blossomed into the  _ ‘Thornest of them all’. _ ” The older said with a soothing tone.

And then the other 3 women put two and two together: Rose aesthetic, Thorn-like needles and being called the “Thornest of them all”... Thorn Princess, if Lotus is the legend, then the Thorn Princess is the royalty among the contract killers not only in her name, but anyone that ever seen her face survived, except one, but he pretends that doesn’t know her.

“You… Are you really the thorn princess” Feuer gasped and asked Yor

Oh no… And there’s where everything will go wrong.

“Yes… I am.” Yor said lowering her head, but rose up quickly after hearing a fangirl scream.

“You inspire me so much! And now I finally met you! I’m so happy!” Felidae said hugging Yor tightly.

The blushing Forger was taken aback but nervously smiled.

“I’m sorry for not recognizing you earlier… I’ve never thought that the royalty would like to be in a place with peasants.” Feuer said, lowering her head.

“N-no, that’s alright, I actually, like it that way, I had fun with you ladies… I have a hard time with the coworkers at my civilian job, so I was hesitant to come… But thank you, I had a great time with you ladies!”

“We’re really glad to hear that.” Venus said while smiling.

“Well, I think it’s time for you ladies to eat and drink something, I can even present you to my current pupil, the deadliest doll you’ll ever meet!” Lotus said walking calmly and the other women followed her.

The party went on for the whole night, they met  _ Marionette _ , a young and short girl with a lolitta style that was the apprendice of Lotus. Yor drank just a little, she was comfortable enough with those ladies, they danced, chatted and even gossiped.

After the party ended, the four women headed home together, Yor was the first one to get home.

“Thanks everyone, it was a really good time, I’ve never had that fun!” Yor said hugging each one. “I would gladly hang out with you guys.”

“We’re happy to hear that, it was a pleasure to meet you!” Feuer happily said.

“Yes, indeed, if you want we can make a girls night someday, I live alone after all” Felidae proposed.

“I don’t think your husbands would survive that.” Venus said looking at Feuer and Yor laughing.

“Come on! They will survive!” Giggled the ginger.

Yes, Loid would totally survive, he already went through so much, he would survive. That thought made Yor blush and she turned her head to see her home.

“Well guys, I should get going, can we meet again someday?”

“Of course! We can exchange our secret phone numbers and chat.” 

“That’s a great idea! Felidae, well, let’s let you be now, Princess. Good night!”

Yor waved happily while entering her apartment, seeing her now, friends, walking away.

She walked through the hallways giggling and dancing, her cheeks were burning and she 

couldn’t stop smiling.

She stepped into her house and was greeted by a tired Loid.

“Seems you had fun, you’re glowing!”

She looked at her husband surprised.

“Why are you still awake?” She asked with a worried frown.

“Yor, I know how your colleagues give you a hard time, when you said you would go on your own, I was worried, maybe you would come home upset so I would be here to make you feel better” He said as he stood and approached her.

“Thanks for your concern, but I’m fine!” She smiled at her husband as he held gently her naked shoulders.

“I know it well! I could hear your chuckles from the hallway!” He chuckled, when reminded of the sound of her giggles.

“I’m sorry about that…” She smiled softly “You must be tired, you didn’t need to be awake because of me!”

“Yor, it’s fine, what kind of husband wouldn’t do so? Furthermore, just seeing you arrive so happy, was already worth it.”

“Thank you, Loid” She said blushing, with a sweet smile “Now go sleep, I’ll take a shower and then go to bed too.” 

She walked to the bathroom while the man chuckled, he knew he shouldn’t feel that way, but just hearing her laughing, he wished to keep that sound for him, and for him only.

He sighed and went to his bedroom, but passing through the bathroom, he could hear her humming a song, he released a chuckle and went to sleep.

He would like to keep his rose that happy, because of the mission’s sake, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Yor to have friends!! 😭  
> And maybe do things that she couldn't do when she was young like a sleepover and a girl's night with her friends! And I couldn't forget the famous "For da misshun!" Lol
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you like it! 💕


End file.
